Marked for Slaughter
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Love finds its way into the Shiba house, along with tons of complications. When Jayden is incapacitated by a power symbol not seen for generations, Kevin by fear and Mike by a sudden loss, can Mia, Antonio and Emily save them... and possibly find themselves in the process? Jia with a splash of Memily and a hint of Kantonio. Rated T for language. I may change things.
1. Mia Gets Some Much-Needed Self-Esteem

**_Mia_**

I was in my room with Emily. We were having a very serious conversation about my feelings for a certain Red Ranger. "Em, I'm just confused. I love him, you know better than anyone, I do. But he's so stubborn, and insistent, and reckless sometimes. He doesn't give a shit whether he's in peak physical condition or bleeding to death, he'd still take an entire army on to protect the team. And sometimes that's a great quality, but he could get himself killed! And then I would be miserable! And you guys too, but... y'know..."

"When did you fall in love with him?"

"That first day, when he rode up on his horse, I saw him and I thought, _this is my Prince Charming._ But if I went up to him and said, 'Jayden, I'm hopelessly in love with you,' he'd take my Samuraizer."

"But you'd have found love," she pointed out. "No! Not only would I no longer be a Ranger, but I wouldn't have Prince Charming either!" She looked at me pityingly. "I love you, Mia. But you can't tear yourself apart about the Red Ranger forever. You have to make a decision. Either you have to choose to tell him your feelings and accept the consequences, or you have to accept that he will never know and forget your feelings."

I walked out of the Shiba house with Emily right behind me to find Mike and Jayden facing off with practice swords. Jayden was right in front of me with his back to me, and Mike was on the opposite side, facing me. He saw me and his eyes widened. He mouthed something to Jayden, and he stiffened. He settled back into his stance, but it was a little different, a little more perfected. All of this I registered in a split second while still telling Emily about my crush. "He's just so stubborn. He'd never accept it." I was about to go on, but she interrupted. "Watch this fight and tell me if you still think that." I looked at her, curiosity piqued. I watched Jayden move around Mike, over him, attacking relentlessly. He used several moves I'd never seen. He attacked as if Mike were the Nighlok and we were all incapacitated. It made little sense to me, as Jayden never did this in training, only real battles. I stared at him confusedly as he struck Mike with his sword, ending the battle, and turned around. He started when he saw Emily, but made eye contact with me and smiled, looking completely unsurprised that I was there. He walked past me and into the house. Em looked at me smugly. I was simply confused. I started ranting, completely unaware of Mike listening to every word we said. "That makes no sense. The last few weeks, whenever I entered a room, he left it or ignored me. And he hasn't spoken to me for anything other than serious Ranger business either. So why is he so happy to see me?" Emily grabbed my shoulders and practically shook me. "Face it, Mia. He loves you as much as you love him. So go tell him about your goddamn feelings!" I stood up and said, "Ok. I'll do it."

 ** _Emily_**

As I watched her retreating back, Mike came up behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hairline. I pulled away from him and gave him a fist. He bumped it with his own and we exchanged a grin.


	2. The Same Exact Thing From Jayden's POV

_**Jayden**_

I stared at her. Everywhere she was, I stared at her. It made my life so much harder, because she was always in my head. I thought perhaps it would be easier if I avoided her, so I did. All it did was torment me.

I stared at my cereal, not eating it, just looking at it. Finally, Mike spoke up from the other side of the table. "Are you going to fucking tell me what's on your mind? It's killing me!"

"Not what. Who."

"Ah. Still hung up on the princess, huh? Well, maybe a battle will clear your senses." I nodded. "A battle sounds good."

"Then it's a deal. Come on." We went out into the outdoor training area and each got a practice sword. I stood closer to the building and he stood by the wild grass. We did three full circles and then stopped, and just as we stopped, in our original positions, Mike's eyes widened and he mouthed _Mia_ at me. I stiffened unconsciously, then tried to get back in my stance, but found myself correcting everything that wasn't perfect. Finally, Mike and I ran at each other, and we clashed. I could tell he was going 50% or less to make me look better, and I was using moves I'd never used before. Every time I was about to go easier, her face floated behind my eyelids. When I finally hit his ribcage, he grinned at me and put his sword down. I turned around and was slightly surprised to see Emily with Mia, but I recovered easily. I smiled at Mia and walked into the house. As soon as I was past her I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked through the house, not knowing where I was going, and then I heard a voice that made my heart skip. Mia was calling my name.


	3. Do We Get A Kiss Yet (Asked Everyone)?

_**Mia**_

"Jayden! Jayden!" I called. I peeked into a room at random. Antonio was in it. "Have you seen Jayden?" He pointed down the hall. "I think he was heading for his room," he reported, with more than a hint of a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, but thanked him and continued down the hallway. I saw a flash of black and red and knew that Antonio had been right. Jayden was in his room. I walked in, because the door was open, and as soon as I was over the threshold, I let my instincts take over. I grabbed the front of his training outfit and shoved him against the wall. Then, without caring that the door was open and there were five other people in this house, I kissed him. I kissed him with a fire worthy of... well, Jayden. And then, the only thing that could make the moment better happened. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Finally we broke apart. "Jayden," I said, "I'm hopelessly in love with you," I said. I smiled a little at the joke in my words **(if you don't get it, go reread Chapter 1)** but then my heart stopped. Because he said the three beautiful words I will never forget; "and I you." I couldn't do anything. I could only stare at him. He seemed to sense this, because he smirked heavily and said, "you don't have to say anything. You could just kiss me again." I smiled. "With pleasure."

Five minutes later, I walked out of Jayden's room, shaking my head in disbelief. Then I looked up at the hall, and shook my head again. "Look, guys. I know you heard/saw that whole thing, so you may as well just come out." Four very disappointed Samurai came out of hiding in random spots around the hall. I smiled at them. "I know there's one more person here." After a short pause, a very disgruntled Mentor Ji also came out of hiding. I rolled my eyes. "Did you really want to see me make out with Jayden? Or are you just trying to get ammo against me?"

"No, we wanted to see you make out," Kevin replied seriously. "Please, we're hormonal teenagers." I rolled my eyes again. Then Jayden came out of his room and said, "what's this about me and making out?" I smiled. "They were spying on us." He smiled back. "Come here." He pulled me onto his room, closed the door, locked it, and silenced it with symbol power. Let's just say... we had some fun.

* * *

 **Here you go!**

 **One more beautiful chapter in the story.  
I figured I would give you 3 and then upload the others one at a time, once a day.  
I like being one of those writers who uploads once a day. Everyone else goes once a week, but I upload every day. I get hit with inspiration easily, so I have to write it down and then I'm like, well, it's there, might as well go up.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**


	4. Memily is Canon (and Nobody's Surprised)

**Hello fanpeople! Another day, another chapter of a terrifically horrifying fanfic. Trust me, it only gets worse. I'm working on chapter 8. **it's getting real. See what I did there? I'm lame, ik. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Mike  
_** I smiled over at Emily around Ji and Kev. I asked her a silent question with my eyes, and the look in hers said "tell them." I turned back. "Um... Guys?" They looked at me. "What's up, Mike?" asked Antonio. "Well, when Jayden and Mia get out here, I need to tell everyone something." They nodded. "Ok. We'll be in the Gap Sensor room." I smiled. We were a great team. We all depended on each other. We were like a well-oiled machine. I smiled and followed them into the Gap Sensor room.

 ** _Jayden  
_** When Mia and I finished having our fun we went to find everyone. I figured they're be in the Gap Sensor Room/Meeting Room. After about four turns of deserted hallways we stopped being cautious and paranoid and walked boldly down the hall. I turned and walked straight to my seat with Mia on my heels. "So what's up, guys?" I asked. Kevin looked at Mike. "We were wondering the same thing, actually." Mike stood up. "I have news." I smiled, wondering where this was going. "Go on."

"Emily and I have been dating for about a year. We weren't sure when to tell you guys." My smiled melted off my face. Mike and Emily were serious? A _year_? And I don't even get my girl until now? "What the hell?" Everyone stared at me. "Jayden, bro, what's up with you?" I mentally cursed myself. How was I supposed to explain this? Luckily, Mia came to my rescue. She ran over to me and put her palm on my forehead. "Jayden, are you sure you're ok?" I nodded, but she shook her head. "You'd say that if you were bleeding to death. Jayden, go lie down." I was about to protest (having no idea what in God's name she was doing) but she cut me off. "Now! I'm not negotiating, go!" I sighed. What was she playing at? I went in my room and lay down on my bed. I grinned at the ceiling. _That's my Mia,_ I thought. _Oh... Wow. I never realized how much I depended on her. And that's a thought._ My _Mia. As if._ I pondered it a little longer, then fell asleep.

 ** _Mia  
_** As soon as he was gone, I turned to the others. "He collapsed earlier. I think the stress is getting to him. Being Red Ranger, having to fight Deker all the time, _and_ -" I stopped. "And what, Mia?" asked Emily. I'd almost forgotten that they didn't know. "Nothing. Forget it." Kevin followed me as I stood up and tried to get out of the room. Antonio cut me off. "It's Jayden, Mia. He's our leader, our teammate, and most importantly, our friend. If there's something we need to know-"

"He doesn't want you to know!" I screamed. I was seriously losing it. "He didn't even mean to tell me! He just wants to not have to deal with it. You're right. He's our leader. That alone is enough. He doesn't need to tell you all his secrets, because they could destroy him. Or you. So stop asking, because I'm not going to fucking tell you!" I ducked under Mike's arm and ran out of the room. I found myself in Jayden's. Again. He looked up at me, looking as if I'd woken him up. I smiled. "So what happened?" he asked. "I told them that you collapsed earlier. I got a little too into it."

"But why are you so distressed?"

"Because I almost told them that you-" The alarm blared. "The Gap Sensor!" he exclaimed. "Oh, is it? I couldn't tell!" I replied sarcastically. I ran back into the Gap Sensor room. Mike and Emily were standing there. Emily was bent over the map, and Mike was staring at the books on the shelves, tapping his foot apprehensively. When he heard us come in, he turned. "Great, you're here. It's down by the docks." Jayden nodded solemnly. "Then let's go."


	5. Author's Note

**Hello Superman, Wonder Woman, I had no idea you'd be here, Mr. Shaquille O'Neal, greetings all!**

 **Sorry, I had to.  
But, in all seriousness, welcome to my THINK TANK!**

 **Ok, I'm seriously done now.  
THAT'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FANDOMS OMG!  
Ok, here's the real reason I want to put this out.**

 **I want everyone to know how amazing my girl is.  
Shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend SheWh0Was (link to her account, Hamilton fanfics, uh-that's what I'm talking about! u/10039686/SheWh0Was1)!**

 **I love you so much, babe!  
You are literally my everything.  
You and are the only reasons that I'm still alive. But mostly you.  
You have no idea how much I depend on you.  
You are my whole world.  
I love you.**

 **There are not enough words for her. She makes everything** ** _better_** **. She's just like that. And she's smiley all the time. She's like, everything I want in a best friend, plus the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous which makes her appealing to me romantically. And I'm lucky I got her to notice me at all. The point is, she's awesome, and she keeps me going. Which leads me to my actual point, which is don't give up on what you love, because it will never give up on you. And when you need it, it will give you the energy to keep pushing, even when everything seems terrible and the dark is everywhere. If it's really strong enough, if it's really meaningful, it will keep you alive and kicking, and not because of guilt. If you love someone, remember to keep them in your heart, and you will never lose them. They will give you hope.**

 **Thank you, Em, for giving me hope, and for always being there. You mean the world to me.**


	6. Our Heroes Kill Some Shit

**_Jayden_**

We all ran out and were at the docks in no time. Antonio, being Antonio, had been fishing, so he was there, morphed, and fighting when we arrived. I glared at the Nighlok that was causing trouble. I'd say Antonio had it covered, but in all honesty, he was getting whooped. I pulled out my flip phone. "SAMURAIZER! HUH! GO, GO SAMURAI!" My four friends followed suit and we drew our power symbols in the air, morphing into our suits. "Samurai Ranger, ready," we said together. Then we dove into the fight. The Nighlok screamed, "Moogers! Attack!" I smiled in my helmet. "Ha. What's funny is, after all these years of fighting Nighlok, they still don't seem to get the fact that Moogers are our warm-up." Mike looked over at me. "Don't I know it." We attacked the Moogers until they were all destroyed. Then we advanced on the Nighlok. "You may have your symbol power, but so do I!" He pulled out a weird object that looked like a multi-colored sick, and waved it around in the air. It drew a symbol in white. "Symbol power armor!" He suddenly was fully decked-out in flashy but durable armor. I grabbed my sword. "Spinsword! Blazing strike!" It made his armor flash and disappear. Mia ran up behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. I looked at her and took off my helmet. "Mia. I need you to take this." I handed her the Black Box. "Fight this weirdo. I have something I need to do." She took it and said, with determination in her voice, "I won't fail you. I love you." I smiled a little sadly. _I miss when I was able to forget my feelings,_ I thought. _It's so much harder with Mia. And I can't be with her. I have to tell her._ "I love you too." I turned and walked away. I pulled out my Samuraizer and started drawing in the air. "Symbol power; teleport!" As I watched a white mist float around me I heard screams of "JAYDEN!" and felt piercing pain. Then I saw the Shiba house. "Ji! Ji!" I saw his face and then my vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey!**

 **I've been super busy today, and this is sort of a filler chapter, but I owed you a chapter for today, and I didn't forget, I promise!  
Pretty soon there will be a chapter where they mention the bad puns, which is one of my biggest issues with the show (my other one is how they're always like "OMG THE GAP SENSOR I DIDN'T REALIZE WE WERE ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO FIGHT SHIT" but we already covered that one last chapter [I had a UTI over the summer and so I would have to stay up really late, so I watched the entire Samurai and Super Samurai, and most of Mystic Force]). Anyway, yeah. I just hope you're liking this story so far. Make sure to rate and review so I know how well I'm doing!**


	7. Passed Down From Parent to Child

**_Mike_**

Mia was shaking him. "Jayden! Jayden! Jayden please wake up. JAYDEN!" His eyes fluttered open. "You rang?" he asked weakly. "Jayden!" She jumped on him and hugged him. "Mia. You're breaking my ribs."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. I laughed at how nervous she was. "Jayden..." Kevin began. "When you were walking away... that Nighlok sent a power symbol at you."

"What was it?" Jayden asked. "That's the problem. We don't know. And it appears to be taking you apart. You are unfit to lead."

"And if you _dare_ get out of this bed, or try anything that you do EVERY TIME you get injured, I swear to the ancestors I will strap you down and force-feed you my personal recipe chicken noodle soup. And I'll be extra careful to burn the chicken!" Mia nearly shouted. He smiled. "Consider me warned."

"I'm worried about you, Jayden. I know you're used to fighting, but we need you to be safe if we're going to defeat the Nighlok," I said. "I know, Mike. But it's going to be ok. I'll actually heal up this time. I won't go running off to find Deker, or defeat a smelly Nighlok, or whatever. I swear." We all smiled. "Well, we're researching the symbol he used. We're going to figure it out, and we're going to cure you. Promise." Mia's voice was so determined that for a moment I was actually scared of her. "Yeah. We will." Jayden closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep. We went into the library to look through textbooks. We just skimmed each one for pictures of the symbol and then set it down. After almost two hours, Emily suddenly yelled, "found it!" She was silent for a minute, reading. Then she muttered, "oh, that is not good... Oh, shit!" We all looked at her and she looked at us. "There's something inside of him that is literally tearing him up inside. And... there's no way to stop it."


	8. Kevin's Turn

_**Kevin **_

I stared at the wall. I wish I were able to just go up to him and say "I fucking like you" but I just couldn't. I was very afraid. For the first time, I was afraid for reasons unrelated to being a Ranger. I thought for a moment, trying to picture how they would react. The girls would be so happy, Mike would feel awkward and probably try and make a joke, I wasn't sure how Jayden would react, he'd probably clap me on the back and say something like "good for you, Kevin," and lord only knows how Antonio would react. Ji would probably freeze up and have no idea what to do. Lauren... Lauren was a great friend. She'd be with the girls. I was so scared though. I just wanted to hide in a corner forever. I was still out of it when the Gap Sensor went off. I shook my head to clear it and looked at the map. "Rangers! Come on! That stupid Nighlok is back by the docks!" Mia, Emily, Mike, and Antonio came running into the room. They looked at the map too, and we pulled out our Samuraizers to morph. We were about to run out when I heard a noise behind me. I looked back, and there was the Red Ranger. "Jayden! Get back in bed!" I yelled. He shook his head. _Shit,_ I thought. _He'll get pummeled._ He was too stubborn. I gave up. "Let's go," I said begrudgingly. We all ran out the gate. When we arrived, Jayden took charge. However, as soon as he did, I realized that it wasn't Jayden. Lauren had taken his Samuraizer. We fought and fought and fought and then, near the end of the battle, the Nighlok came up next to me and said, "I know you don't trust yourself. I know your secret!"

"Kevin, what's he talking about?" Antonio screamed. I feigned ignorance. "Don't ask me! He's a Nighlok, they're all crazy!" I pulled my spinsword back and struck him with it hard. He took a few steps backwards towards the water. Mia came up to him and attacked him, but he blocked it. Then he lost his balance and fell in. "There's something fishy going in with you, Nighlok. That should dry him out, and he'll end up back at the Sanzu." Antonio made a comment about how we seem to love our bad puns, but I didn't hear it. I was too busy dying. At least, it felt like I was dying. I fell, drained and scared, to the ground. Mia ran up to me. "Kev. Kev, are you alright? Kevin!"

"No," I groaned. "No, I'm not ok. I'm just going back to the Shiba house. Symbol power; home." I fell into my bed in my shared quarters with Jayden and Mike and looked over at Jay. "Jayden... You ok?" He looked up. "Kevin? Are _you_ ok?" I shook my head. "Not even close."

"I hear ya." I looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, can you help me with something?" He nodded. "Anything."

"I... like someone. I need help, uh, reckoning with my feelings."

"You like this... person, you tell them. Is it a Ranger?" My turn to nod. "Yes. It's A- a Ranger." I imagined him smiling. "Yeah. Ok. Well, I've got nothing against that. Just... don't ruin my team, deal?" He turned and offered his hand to me, grinning. I took it. "Deal."

When the others returned, Lauren walked past Jayden's bed and threw him his Samuraizer without looking at him. He made a face at her. "Kevin, tell me what that Nighlok was talking about." I shook my head. "I already told you, I don't know."

"You're lying in bed, crippled. You didn't get hit or anything. All you did was use some symbol power. That shouldn't be enough to cripple you. So either what he said really affected you, or you're out of touch. Tell me which." Jayden looked at me, surprised. "You weren't hurt?" he asked incredulously. I ignored him. "Fine! It was what he said. He scared me a lot. Is that satisfactory?"

"Why did it scare you?"

"Because feelings!"

"Explain." I sighed. Fine. "He said he knew my secret. I don't want anyone to know my secret. And he said he knew that I don't trust myself. I don't. And that scares me quite a bit." Lauren nodded. "Ok. Anything else you wanted to tell me?" I shook my head, paralyzed by fear. Lauren didn't look satisfied, but gave up. "Whatever." They all left the room. I could feel Jayden's eyes on me, but I ignored it until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **I know it's shit. Sorry. This is what happens when I try to be creative.**

 **I hope it's okay, though...**


	9. Depression and Deprivation

_**Mike**_

I looked into her eyes. We'd been doing it for hours. All I needed was to see her, hear her voice, and I could get through a day. I smiled, and kissed her, and then the Gap Sensor went off. I quickly checked the map and called the others. Mia, Emily, and Antonio were right behind me as I ran out the gate and found the Nighlok in the bustling marketplace. We morphed and did all the normal beginning-of-a-fight stuff like trashtalk, and then we fought. **I'm not very good at describing fights, so I'll just skip to the important part of this one.** Just as I thought we were winning, the Nighlok called and used another symbol I didn't recognize. It flew towards Emily and she collapsed. I stared running towards her, but he used another symbol that sent me flying backwards. He grabbed her and forward through a gap. I knelt at the edge and banged on it. I sobbed and felt useless, but Mia and Antonio helped me. They got me back to the Shiba house. I went into my bathroom and kicked the door. Then I locked it. I pulled out my Samuraizer. "Symbol power; knife." It appeared in my hand, and, crying, I used it to slice open my right wrist several times, deeply. Same for my left. Then I felt this was not enough for the immense pain I was feeling. I rammed my forearms into the wall. I heard a snap. I whimpered and unlocked the door. Mia came in immediately. "Oh, my god, Mike, what did you do to yourself?" She touched my arm and I nearly screamed, and she touched it again and I did. "It's broken. Mike, I know you're upset, but we all are. We're going to get her back. I promise."

"Well, you'll have to do it without me, because with a self-inflicted broken arm, I can't hold a spinsword."

"It had to be your right arm," she muttered disapprovingly. I shook my head. "Just fix me." She began to bandage me up and put my arm in a sling, and through the door I saw Jayden's face contorting, switching rapidly between concern for me and jealousy at Mia's attention to me. I was still crying, and I think that's why he abandoned his jealousy after a minute. Finally, she let me get into my bed. I gratefully sat down and drank some tea. Mia brought me pain meds, which I gulped down. Then I lay down and slept, Kevin and Jayden watching me the whole time.

* * *

 **'Kay, I know that I owed you this yesterday, and I also know that this is a little dark, but I wrote it on a day when my brain was really acting up, and it was shortly after the first time I cut myself. Anyway, I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I meant to, but I didn't have time. Also, I'm running out of pre-written chapters, so even though I have ideas for the next two, I'll still have to write them. Sorry guys.**

 **Anyway, be on the lookout for the next chapters!  
Allie**


	10. Feelings of A Different Sort

**Ok, so here's what I'm trying to figure out: I need help from some people. Do I put an A/N on my most read story, or do I put an A/N on all my stories? If I put it on my most read, then I won't get as many reviews, but it's not that much work. If I put it on every story, then I'll get more input, but I'll also have to insert it into every story...**

 **Idk.  
Help me out!  
Rate and review!**

* * *

 _ **Antonio**_

I was looking through documents in Jayden's room when I found something in a drawer. It was a thin book, bound with leather. Curiosity piqued, I looked through it. It was a diary, and it wasn't Jayden's. I knew Jayden's handwriting. I found a name embossed in gold on the inside of the front cover. _Kevin_. I skimmed it for a little bit, then I saw my name. I knew I shouldn't be looking, but I needed to know. I read the entry. It was dated to three days ago, the day Kevin collapsed and was hospitalized.

 _3/14_

 _Today I was completely incapacitated. Great. I barely managed to keep the others from finding out my secret. What they don't know is that I have two, and they're interconnected._

 _I saw Antonio today. He seemed worried about me. God, I wish I could tell him. What would he say? He'd probably avoid it. For once, he wouldn't have a joke. He'd just pretend I hadn't said anything. God, I miss when it was simple and uncomplicated, before Antonio showed up. He doesn't know - and god I hope he never will - that I avoided him and I tried to keep him off the team because I'd seen him before. Almost another life. He probably doesn't believe in "love at first sight" anyway. Who am I kidding? He'd never want me. He's probably straight anyway. Nevermind._

 _Being bi and in love is dumb. Can't believe I used to have a thing for Jayden. Now it's Antonio._

 _Anyway, if the team knew, I mean, if I came out of the closet, which I haven't done, not to anyone, and if I told Antonio, who knows what kind of repercussions it could have. It could ruin my friendships with both Jayden and Antonio. I'm not going to risk it. They can't know._

 _What the fuck?_ I thought. Kevin's in love with me? Oh, god. Now I know. What would happen if he found out that I knew? And the problem was, I had feelings for him too. Oh, god. Oh, GOD. Fuck. This is horrible. What in God's name did I think I was doing reading Kevin's diary? Shit!

I put it down. I slipped it back into the drawer I'd found it in and walked out of the room. I went out to train, but I just ended up fist-pumping with a sword in my had, which, in turn, resulted in me getting smacked in the face. I saw Mia over to the side afterward. "Hey, Antonio. What's so exciting that you had to get hit in the face?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You really want to know?" She nodded eagerly. "Well… I just found out, in kind of a bad way, that my crush also likes me."

"How?"

"I found Kevin's diary."

She smiled hugely. "Oh, my god. Kevin and Antonio…" I rolled my eyes. "Look, we can't focus on my love life, which, just for the record, is pretty much exactly the same as Kevin's. We both used to like Jayden, and now we're into each other. We have to figure out how to save Emily. For Mike." She nodded. "What do we do?" I smiled, and we began to formulate a plan.


	11. Author's Note 2 I'm Sorry

**Ok.**

 **I know I owe you another chapter of Marked For Slaughter.**

 **I can't deliver right now.**

 **I've been having a lot of depressive episodes one after another, and it's messing with my head and making it hard to do anything. Sometimes, it gives me a burst of inspiration for my writing, but you don't want to read that shit, because it's all really dark. That's where the Mike thing (with the cutting) and the oneshot "The Death Line" came from. Seriously, you don't want that.**

 **I am really, really sorry that I can't be a better, more consistent author, but I kind of need to take a break.**

 **I might update some stuff here and there and I'll upload, but I won't consistently upload for at least a week.**

 **I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I'm so not crying right now.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Another shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend.**

 **Love,  
Allie**


End file.
